Deals, steels, and mystery
by bigmike33321
Summary: One day Mabel is playing in the woods, doing Mabel things. When suddenly Bill appears to her! What does he want? What do we do? Why Mabel? What does this mean for our favorite Mystery Twins? Well, read to find out! Rated T because of future language, fluff, and because I'm paranoid :P


**Mabels Predicament**

**A/N: Thanks for waiting, hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! :D  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Gravity Falls. Just the idea for this particular Story.<strong>

**3rd person POV**

Dipper was cleaning up the shack as Stan ordered him to. He was thinking that Bill was watching him because of what he said when he first encountered him. "I want it nice and clean, kid. I'm gonna go look for Mabel, I haven't seen her," Stan Said.

"I haven't either," Dipper replied with a worried face. He then continues to clean up when Stan left the Shack.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, Mabel was doing Mabel things. Like chasing fairies, and teaching raccoons sign language, when Bill appeared behind her, leaching out the worlds color around her until it's nothing but an eerie grey.

Mabel freaks out and steps back. "Bill? What are you doing here!"

"Whoa, whoa Shooting Star! I just wanna talk!... And take over the world, but one thing at a time."

"Talk? After you tried to take over my Bro-bro's body!? No way Jose!" She then stuck her tong out at him and blew a raspberry.

Bill rolled his eyes and lazily snapped his fingers, Mabel's tong froze and got stuck like that.

"Just hear me out , and I'll make it worth your while," Bill reasoned, and unfroze her tong.

"If you tell me you'll go away?" She asks, a little mad that he did that.

"Well, that just depends on what you mean by _away_," Bill said. "You know I want that journal, and my way, but I don't know how to act around humans. Here's my proposal, let me hover around you guys for a little bit, learn your ways, maybe find a body, and once I learned all I can from you, and when I go, I'll leave you alone for a brief hiatus. What do you say?"  
>"Um..." Mabel said unsure.<p>

Bill sighs, "Look kid, if it makes you feel any better, let's make a deal," He holds out his hand, which ignites with a blue flame. "The terms of the deal are all that we said, plus some fine print, here, it's all in the contract!" He closed his fist, and slowly opened it. A scroll unfolded into existence.

Mabel took it tentively, and unrolled it. It was easily as long as a school bus, but one look at it, and she immediately knew that what Bill said was true.

"Ok, fine," she said.

"Great! Just sign on the dotted line." The scroll rolled itself up, save for a few inches at the bottom for a couple of signatures. Bill poofed a pen, and signed his name, or, whatever language his name is in. It looked like a whole bunch of nonsense, triangles, eyes, Egyptian hieroglyphs, and other stuff from other dead languages.

Mabel signed her name in fancy calligraphy, and the scroll rolled itself up the rest of the way.

Bill grabbed hold of the scroll, which ignited again in blue fire, and held his hand out. They both shook, and the deal was struck. Then Bill turned himself into a shadow and flew into Mabel's head.

"Hey!" She said surprised.

"Relax Shooting Star, this is just a front row seat. I can't be seen floating around that dump of a home you have! People might notice."  
>"Whatever," she muttered, too tired and blown away by what happened to care much. She just started trugging to the Mystery Shack, she could almost <em>feel <em>Bill making himself at home on her frontal lobe.

"Relax. I'm not even a part of your conscience, much, you won't even know I'm here. I'll just learn what I need to know, maybe have you find me a comatose patient, and be on my marry way. Til then, I'll be your best friend. You won't be able to get hurt, much, and I'll warn you of danger. It'll be like having your very own spidy sense!"

"This better not be a trap," Mabel muttered as she approached the Mystery Shack.

"Shooting Star, I never go back on a deal. If I do, bad things will happen to me. There are ancient laws in place in this world, and others, that prevent me from breaking a deal. There are stuff in this world that will make your toes curl... And not in the _good_ way!"

**End...?**

**A/N: I got this idea from roll playing with a friend on facebook, who poses as Dipper Pines. Thank you ****XxZamuraixX ****For the idea and playing with me :) Not sure if I'm gonna continue this, but if I do, it shall be awesome! Maybe, I'll try my best! Til then, this has been bigmike33321 signing off!  
>Oh, and don't forget to check out my youtube gaming channel, The Adventures Crew! Link on my FanFiction page!<strong>


End file.
